OS Nous sommes une famille maintenant
by M.Marion
Summary: OS Bella/Edward. Lors d'une tempête, Bella enceinte jusqu'aux dents, se retrouve coincée avec son patron Edward dans un immeuble. Que va-t-il se passer ? Venez le découvrir en lisant "Nous sommes une famille maintenant".
1. PDV Bella

**Bonjour ! Ou plutôt bonsoir. Je poste ce nouvel OS. Je l'ai écris aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire. C'est un classique Bella/Edward mais je pense en écrire un autre sur un autre couple ou un couple inhabituel. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment trop. On se retrouve en bas :) Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec !**

* * *

Alors que je me levais ce matin le temps était plus que gris sur Seattle. La météo nous annonçait une tempête comme la ville n'en avait jamais vue et elle allait durer tout le week-end. Je buvais tranquillement mon thé observant la ville et ses buildings qui pointaient vers les nuages. Malheureusement ma tranquillité ne dura pas bien longtemps puisqu'un coup se fit sentir dans mon ventre. Je posais alors ma main sur mon énorme ventre. J'étais enceinte de 35 semaines environ et cela se voyait énormément. Je baissais les yeux sur mon ventre qui était autrefois plat et bougeais lentement ma main afin de calmer mon bébé. J'avais décidé de garder ce bébé même si aux yeux de ma famille cette idée paraissait folle. J'étais seule, plongée dans mon boulot et je ne savais même pas qui était le père. En fait je ne savais qu'une seule chose, quand et comment il avait été conçu. C'était il y a huit mois environ, ma meilleure amie, Alice, organisait le bal masqué de Seattle où chacun était tenu de porter un masque. J'ai passé ma soirée à flirter avec un beau brun au regard vert. Et de fil en aiguille nous nous étions retrouvés chez lui et avions passé une nuit des plus torrides. Même si nous nous étions protégés cela n'avait visiblement pas suffi. Je prenais la pilule mais ayant été malade la semaine précédente celle-ci n'avait pas fait effet. Je ne regrettais en aucun cas cette nuit, elle avait été magique. Et même si ce bébé n'était pas prévu je n'avais pas pu m'en séparer, je ne m'imaginais pas tuer ce petit être qui grandissait en moi alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Toutefois je n'étais pas certaine de le garder après sa naissance. J'avais encore des doutes puisque je savais que je n'aurai probablement pas le temps de m'en occuper puisque mon travail m'en prenait beaucoup trop. Et il pourrait faire le bonheur d'un couple qui lui ne pouvait pas en concevoir.

J'avais donc décidé de ne rien acheter pour ne pas m'attacher d'avantage à ce petit bout que j'aimais déjà tellement. Je ne savais pas non plus son sexe puisqu'il se cachait lors des échographies, mais il était en bonne santé et c'était qui importait le plus à mes yeux.

Lorsque Alice avait appris ma grossesse elle avait été aux anges et m'avait immédiatement emmenée dans un magasin de puériculture afin que j'achète tout le nécessaire. Mais je lui avais dit que je ne savais pas encore si j'allais garder ce bébé. Je savais que ça l'avait énormément touché puisqu'elle et son mari Jasper essayaient d'en avoir un depuis près de deux ans. Je m'en suis voulue pour ça mais c'était encore ma vie et c'était moi qui prenais les décisions.

Je sortis de mes pensées et quand je jetais un coup d'œil vers l'horloge je vis qu'il était déjà 8h20. Je me dépêchais donc de filer sous la douche pour me préparer à aller travailler. J'en sortais dix minutes plus tard et séchais mes longs cheveux bruns et me maquillait légèrement, mettant en valeur mes yeux marrons. J'allais ensuite dans ma chambre et enfilais des sous-vêtements avant de me poster devant mon immense armoire. M'habiller ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été très facile puisqu'il fallait tout de même que je sois assez bien habillée pour aller travailler. J'étais après tout la secrétaire d'Edward Cullen, le PDG de la Cullen Corporation, une boite qui vendait des produits à l'international. Il recevait beaucoup de gens importants et je me devais d'être présentable. J'avais dépensé plus de deux mois de salaires dans des vêtements de grossesse qui puissent également aller pour le travail. Mon boss était déjà un emmerdeur alors si en plus je ne respectais pas ses exigences j'allais me faire virer à coup sur.

J'enfilais des collants ainsi qu'une jupe bleue nuit et passait un chemisier beige. Je ne pouvais pas mettre de talons puisque je marchais difficilement avec lorsque je voyais mes pieds, donc en porter maintenant serait une mort assurée puisque je ne voyais plus mes jambes. Je mis donc mes ballerines beiges et pris mon blazer et mon sac avant de sortir de mon appartement pour me rendre au boulot. J'entrais dans l'ascenseur, n'ayant pas le courage de descendre les cinq étages à pieds. Je pris ensuite un taxi qui m'emmena devant un grand immeuble en verre au sommet duquel se trouvait le bureau de Cullen et donc le miens. Je passais devant le petit marchand ambulant en allant vers l'entrée et je ne pus m'empêcher d'acheter un bagel que je mangeais dans l'ascenseur.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'arrivais enfin au bureau et il était pile neuf heures. J'allumais donc mon ordinateur après avoir retiré ma veste et pris un chewing-gum à la menthe. Le courrier du patron était déjà sur mon bureau, je le triais rapidement puis pris le gobelet de café à emporter avant de frapper à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez mademoiselle Swan, hurla-t-il.

Bon Dieu mais pourquoi est-ce que j'étais venue travailler ici. Ce mec me rendait complètement cinglée. Un instant c'était un connard qui me hurlait dessus puis quelques minutes plus tard il tentait de me séduire. Il faut dire que depuis que j'étais enceinte j'avais de plus en plus de mal à lui résister avec ces foutues hormones. En même temps c'était un homme plutôt séduisant. J'en eus encore la preuve ce matin lorsque je poussais la porte de son bureau. Il était installé dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, une main dans sa tignasse de cuivre. Il portait un pantalon noir cintré et une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes. Un Dieu grec. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laissait me chambouler comme ça. Je m'amusais avec moi aussi et le titillais parfois. Et puisque j'étais d'humeur joueuse ce matin je décidais de m'amuser.

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Je posais son café ainsi que sa pile de courrier sur son bureau. Je posais ensuite mes mains sur celui-ci, me penchant légèrement en avant. Je vis que son regard essayait avec beaucoup de mal de ne pas regarder ma poitrine légèrement découverte. Il faut dire que ma poitrine s'était développée grâce à ma grossesse et cela semblait lui plaire. Je me raclais la gorge et me redressais, croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

- Vous avez besoin d'autres choses monsieur Cullen ?

Il ne répondit rien, je sortis donc de son bureau et l'entendis grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je riais puis commençais à travailler, répondant au téléphone, fixant des rendez-vous et faisant l'emploi du temps du patron. A dix heures je dus prendre une pause pour aller aux toilettes. Ma vessie autrefois d'acier n'était plus. Je devais aller aux toilettes toutes les deux minutes maintenant. Alors que j'étais assise sur les toilettes j'entendis cette pimbêche de Jessica arriver avec sa copine Lauren. Elles se mirent à jacasser et n'ayant pas envie de les voir me regarder de haut parce que j'étais enceinte, je restais silencieusement assise.

- Tu as vu cette godiche d'Isabella. Son ventre semble sur le point d'exploser. Si elle savait qu'Edward n'attend seulement qu'elle accouche pour la virer. Dit Jessica, ignorant ma présence.

Je serrais les poings pour ne pas me lever et aller frapper cette pétasse. Je repensais à la tête d'Edward lorsque je lui avais annoncé ma grossesse.

_**Flash-back**_

- Isabella dans mon bureau maintenant ! Hurla Cullen.

Je soupirais et me levais de mon siège pour aller dans son bureau. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à ce qu'il m'engueule parce que j'étais vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui. J'avais des nausées plus souvent que je ne le pensais, chaque odeur me rendait malade. J'avais appris deux jours avant que j'étais enceinte et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. J'ouvris la porte en bois qui séparait nos bureaux puis entrais.

- Oui monsieur Cullen ?

- Arrêtez avec ce ton condescend Swan !

Je sursautais après cet excès de colère. J'étais vraiment à fleur de peau et si jamais il continuait j'allais fondre en larmes d'une minutes à l'autre. Je baissais alors la tête et jouais avec mes mains, une fois n'est pas coutume je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je l'entendis se lever mais je ne fis rien. Il s'approcha de moi et je sentis son odeur si délicieuse. Seulement aujourd'hui elle ne l'était pas, au contraire elle m'écœurait. Je posais ma main sur ma bouche et me précipitais au dessus de sa poubelle et rendis mon petit déjeuner. Il me regardait interdit alors que j'essuyais ma bouche du revers de la main. J'étais dans une piteuse état, j'étais pâle comme la mort, mes cheveux étaient tous hors de mon chignon ou presque et j'avais de grosses cernes sous les yeux dues à mon manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours. Edward tenta de s'approcher d'avantage de moi mais je l'en empêchais d'un geste de la main. La colère refit surface dans ses yeux et il me regarda.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive !

- Ce qu'il m'arrive c'est que je suis enceinte espèce de crétin !

Je mordis mes lèvres dès que ces mots sortirent de ma bouche. Mon patron me regardait, il devient d'abord rouge, de colère j'imagine puis il devint blanc comme un linge et s'appuya sur son bureau. Il me regardait comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre venue tout droit d'une autre planète que la sienne. Au bout de cinq minutes comme il n'avait toujours rien dit j'étais sortie de son bureau, les larmes coulant sur mes joues et je m'étais enfermée toute la matinée dans les toilettes m'imaginant qu'il allait me virer. Lorsque j'étais revenue à mon bureau il y avait un mot scotché sur mon ordinateur. Je le pris et le lus « Je suis désolé de ma réaction mademoiselle Swan, vous allez faire une mère formidable. Vous féliciterez votre conjoint pour moi. J'espère que votre enfant sera en bonne santé. Sincèrement Edward. ».

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

Ce mot était toujours dans mon bureau aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas osé lui dire que je ne savais pas qui était le père et je l'avais simplement remercié.

Je tendis l'oreille pour voir si les deux bimbos étaient toujours dans les toilettes mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Je sortis alors, me lavais les mains puis retournais travailler.

Lorsque treize heures arriva le téléphone sonna alors que le bébé était très énervé. Je décrochais en caressant mon ventre.

- Bureau de monsieur Cullen, ici Isabella, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Ouah quelle classe Bella, c'est Alice, je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi ce midi. Je me suis dis que ça faisait super longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait ça.

Je grimaçais alors que le bébé donna un coup plus violent et je me réinstallais plus confortablement dans le siège.

- Oui pourquoi pas, dis-je en gémissant de douleur.

- Bella est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Alice inquiète.

Je vis Edward sortir de son bureau.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste le bébé qui fait des siennes, dis-je alors que je caressais mon ventre.

Edward me lança un regard étrange avant de partir déjeuner à son tour.

- Oh d'accord, essaie de te détendre Bella j'arrive d'ici cinq minutes. Dit-elle finalement avant de raccrocher.

Je raccrochais moi aussi puis pris mon sac avant de me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. Je redescendis les dix étages que j'avais monté ce matin puis attendis Alice dans le hall. Elle arriva avec un énorme parapluie jaune. Je lui souris avant de la rejoindre et de me glissais avec elle sous le parapluie. Le temps dehors était vraiment affreux, il pleuvait des cordes et le vent se levait. Alice manqua plus d'une fois de s'envoler avec son parapluie alors que seulement une centaine de mètres nous séparaient de notre petit restaurant.

Nous mangeâmes tout en discutant puis il fut temps pour moi de retourner travailler mais elle me promit que nous nous verrions le lendemain pour aller au spa.

J'étais devant l'immeuble lorsqu'un brusque coup de vent fit tomber une branche. La scène se déroula alors au ralentit. Je restais là immobile à regarder la branche tomber droit sur moi, le seul geste que j'eus fut de mettre mes mains sur mon ventre pour protéger mon bébé. Puis deux bras m'attrapèrent par les hanches et me tirèrent en arrière, empêchant la branche de s'effondrer sur moi. Je lâchais un cri de stupeur lorsque la branche s'effondra au sol, faisant un bruit horrible. Je me blottissais alors d'avantage contre mon sauveur.

Je réalisais que j'étais restée immobile, les mains sur mon ventre, lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retournais alors et découvris avec horreur que la personne contre laquelle j'étais collée depuis cinq minutes n'était autre qu'Edward. Je me reculais alors et manquais de tomber mais il me rattrapa une nouvelle fois, me pressant contre lui comme il le pouvait puisque avec mon ventre entre nous la tache s'avérait ardue. Il posa une main sur ma joue et je vis ses lèvres bouger mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait. Tout à coup ses lèvres n'étaient plus devant moi mais sur les miennes. Je le laissais faire quelques instants et manquais de répondre à son baiser mais je reculais mon visage et ma main partie directement sur son visage.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ! Hurlais-je.

Puis j'entrais dans le bâtiment et attrapais de justesse l'ascenseur. Nom de Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de m'embrasser comme ça, devant tout le monde. Je posais un doigt sur mes lèvres ressentant encore la douceur des siennes. Je repris mes esprits lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à mon étage. Je sortis et retirais ma veste qui était un peu mouillée avant de poser mon parapluie dans le porte parapluie.

Je vis Edward retourner dans son bureau mais il ne m'adressa pas même un regard lorsqu'il passa. Sa réaction était plutôt normale puisque je l'avais envoyé bouler. Ce qui m'inquiétait c'était la mienne. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais ce pincement au cœur...

L'après-midi fut longue puisque Edward était en réunion toute l'après-midi avec un client important et que j'avais pas mal de boulot à faire.

Toutefois vers 18h alors que j'allais commencer à ranger mes affaires j'entendis Edward à travers l'interphone.

- Vous ne partez pas tant que vous n'avez pas terminé le rapport Johnson. Je le veux sur mon bureau ce soir.

Je regardais l'interphone ahurie puis me levais pour aller photocopier les dernières pages que j'avais tapées. Le bébé donna un brusque coup de pied qui me fit pousser un cri. J'en avais le souffle coupé et je dus m'appuyer sur la photocopieuse pour ne pas tomber sous le choc. Je soufflais lentement pour oublier la douleur. J'entendis la porte se fermer derrière moi et me retournais. Je vis Edward qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je restais silencieuse. Il avait encore brutalement changé de comportement. Ce gars devait être bipolaire ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mon ventre. Je le regardais et frémissais sous son contact.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Murmurais-je.

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'intimer de me taire puis il se mit à doucement caresser mon ventre. Je n'avais jamais laissé personne le faire pendant les huit derniers mois. Je trouvais cela beaucoup trop intime mais lorsque c'étaient les mains d'Edward je trouvais ça agréable. Le plus merveilleux fut que le bébé se calma.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurais jusqu'à ce que les doigts d'Edward effleurent ma joue pour y retirer les larmes. Il me regarda gravement puis s'approcha de nouveau de moi. Je reculais à chaque pas qu'il faisait mais bientôt je me retrouvais collée à la photocopieuse. Il était à cinquante centimètres de moi, ses mains posées sur mon ventre et son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du miens. Lorsque cette fois ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes je ne reculais pas et ne le giflais pas non plus. Au contraire je répondais à son baiser, avec ferveur. Mes mains glissèrent sur sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux alors que ses mains glissaient sur mes hanches. Bientôt sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure. Je lui accordais l'accès à ma bouche et nos langues se mêlèrent dans une danse sensuelle. Quand il recula légèrement son visage du mien mon souffle était court, mes lèvres gonflées et mes joues rougies. Il picora ensuite mon cou de baisers alors que je gémissais faiblement.

- Edward... Murmurais-je.

- Shhhh.

Il repartit dans mon cou puis vint m'embrasser derrière l'oreille. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes seins alors qu'il défaisait un à un les boutons de mon chemisier. Il se retrouva bientôt au sol alors que les lèvres d'Edward embrassait le haut de ma poitrine qui n'était pas recouverte par mon soutien-gorge. Même s'ils étaient habituellement douloureux, la bouche d'Edward était si douce que cela me fit gémir. Mon soutien-gorge rejoignit mon chemisier au sol. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux roux alors qu'il léchait gentillement un de mes tétons durcis. Je gémissais de plus en plus fortement alors que les caresses de mon amant se firent plus insistantes. Il défit ma jupe qui glissa le long de mes cuisses puis vint embrasser mon entre-jambes.

- Aaah.. Soupirais-je.

Je penchais la tête en arrière et écartais même les cuisses pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il veuille. Il retira ma culotte en dentelle et sa langue glissa entre mes lèvres intimes, titillant mon bouton de plaisir. Deux de ses doigts glissèrent habilement en moi me faisant gémir. Il les bougea lentement puis plus rapidement alors que sa langue titillait toujours mon clitoris. Je fus frappée par un orgasme terrifiant et criais de plaisir. Edward se releva et vint embrasser mes lèvres. J'enjambais ma jupe et le repoussais jusqu'à une chaise qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Je déboutonnais les boutons de sa chemise alors que mes lèvres parcouraient son cou de baisers. Je caressais lentement son torse alors que je m'installais sur ses genoux. J'aurais bien aimé le goûter avec ma bouche mais avec mon ventre ce n'était pas possible. Alors je glissais ma main sur son membre que je masturbais lentement pendant que mes lèvres embrassaient les siennes. Il gémissait alors qu'il me pressait autant qu'il le pouvait contre lui. Je serrais un peu plus mes doigts autour de son membre qui était de plus en plus dur dans ma main. Alors qu'il se mit à tressauter Edward murmura mon prénom et jouis dans ma main. Je m'essuyais rapidement puis revins sur lui. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'aida à m'empaler sur son sexe. Nous avions gémis en cœur alors que son membre m'emplissait parfaitement. La tête d'Edward se nicha dans mon cou puis je me mis lentement à bouger sur son membre nous faisant gémir d'avantage. Je passais une main sur sa nuque alors que je faisais des vas et vient sur son pénis. Sa langue parcourait ma peau puis au bout de quelques minutes Edward glissa sa main entre nous venant titiller mon bouton de plaisir. Je fus alors terrassée par un orgasme et hurlais son nom. Edward ne tarda pas à me suivre après quelques coups de reins. Je reposais ma tête sur son épaule et fermais les yeux reprenant mon souffle. Les mains d'Edward caressaient mon dos lentement.

- Bella.. Murmura-t-il, rompant notre silence.

Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire... Je levais les yeux vers lui et je n'eus le temps de rien faire qu'il m'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse.

- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi..

Je hochais la tête et me relevais lentement avec l'aide d'Edward. Il m'aida à ma rhabiller et je reboutonnais sa chemise en souriant. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une erreur. Il prit ma main et nous sortîmes de la pièce. Nous eûmes alors le droit à une scène spectaculaire. Le ciel était noir et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était près de 19 heures. Non de gros nuages noirs étaient dans le ciel. Le vent emportait beaucoup de chose sur son passage et les arbres bougeaient beaucoup. Il devait y avoir des tas de branches au sol, comme celle qui avait failli me tuer plus tôt ce midi. Je serrais la main d'Edward pas vraiment très rassurée lorsqu'un brusque coup de tonnerre suivit d'un énorme éclair coupèrent le courant dans notre immeuble mais pas que puisque c'est toute la ville qui se retrouva plongée dans le noir.

Edward m'attira contre le nuit alors que je m'agrippais à sa main. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé le noir.

- Bella, on va devoir prendre les escaliers, l'ascenseur de fonctionne plus.

Je le regardais effrayée.

- Edward.. Je vais pas réussir.. Je peux pas descendre dix étages..

- Je te porterai alors. Me dit Edward d'un ton rassurant.

Je hochais la tête et me dirigeais vers la porte des escaliers. Je posais ma main sur mon ventre et je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que ma poche de eaux se rompit. Je restais immobile et Edward tourna la tête vers moi, essayant de distinguer ce qui avait bien pu se passer malgré la pénombre.

- Bella ? Bella est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oh merde.. Edward j'ai perdu les eaux ! Edward mon bébé arrive !

Même si je ne voyais pas ses yeux je remarquais qu'il s'était tendu. Ma main se crispa sur la sienne. Je ne pouvais pas avoir mon bébé maintenant, ce n'était pas possible non.

- Bella. Bella regarde moi. Ça va bien se passer d'accord. Je vais appeler une ambulance et tu vas aller à l'hôpital.

Il lâcha ma main et je me sentis complètement perdue sans elle. Il se dirigea certainement vers le téléphone de mon bureau mais je l'entendis jurer. Il ne devait plus fonctionner si l'électricité était coupée. Il prit ensuite sans doute son portable mais là encore il jura.

- Edward qu'est-ce qui... Aaaah ! Hurlais-je alors qu'une contraction me prenait.

Il accouru vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes joues.

- Écoute Bella le fixe ne marche plus puisqu'il n'y a pas d'électricité et le réseau portable est saturé.

Je ne dis rien et me contentais de prendre des mains et de les serrer aussi fort que possible alors qu'une nouvelle contraction arrivait.

- Edward qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que...

Je grimaçais et serrais les dents.

- Nom de Dieu.. Est-ce que ça veut dire que...

- Oui Bella... Tu vas devoir accoucher ici.

Je secouais la tête et serrais ses mains.

- Mais Edward je peux pas... J'en suis qu'à huit mois c'est trop tôt ! Mon bébé... Mon bébé ne peut pas naître ici..

Je secouais la tête alors que je pleurais. Je sentis Edward me soulever et m'emmener je ne sais où. Puis je reconnus son bureau. Alors qu'il me tenait d'un bras, de l'autre il poussa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau et me posa dessus.

- Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je en paniquant.

- Bella tu vas accoucher ici que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis ton bébé ne va pas s'en sortir alors tu vas bien écouter ce que je dis.

Ces paroles eurent le don de me faire pleurer encore plus.

- Mais est-ce que tu as déjà fais ça au moins...

- J'ai fais un an de médecine avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas fait pour moi. Et puis j'ai fondé Cullen Corporation.

Je hochais la tête mais ne dis rien. Edward fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit quelques bougies et une lampe torche. Je ne lui demandais pas pourquoi il avait ça dans son bureau mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Il alluma les bougies autour de moi et scotcha comme il le put la lampe torche sur sa lampe de bureau afin qu'il n'ait pas à la tenir alors qu'il ferait je ne sais quoi. Il fit glisser ma jupe le long de mes cuisses mais je trouvais cela beaucoup plus gênant maintenant que tout à l'heure. Je me redressais brutalement alors qu'une nouvelle contraction me prenait. Bordel ça faisait un mal de chien ! Mes collants et ma culotte suivirent ma jupe, Edward observa un instant mon vagin et je trouvais ça vraiment horrible qu'il fasse ça après ce que nous venions de faire.

- Bella.. Il va falloir patienter encore quelques secondes, tu n'es pas assez dilatée mais presque. Alors je vais aller chercher quelques petites choses pour m'occuper du bébé quand il sera là. Tu ne bouges pas et tu respires d'accord. Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux.

Il embrassa mon front et disparu hors du bureau.

Je soufflais longuement puis hurlais alors qu'une nouvelle contraction me prenait. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que je fasse l'amour à ce foutu bal masqué !

Edward revint quelques minutes plus tard alors que plusieurs contractions étaient passées. J'avais chaud et mal. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux puis retourna entre mes cuisses.

- Bon Bella le bébé sera la d'ici quelques minutes. Donc dès qu'une contraction arrivera il faudra que tu pousses aussi fort que possible d'accord.

Il attrapa ma main qui était à côté de mon corps et la serra doucement.

- Je.. Je sais que tu aurais aimé faire ça à l'hôpital avec une péridurale un vrai médecin et ton copain mais là.. Ça va pas être possible.

Je pleurais d'avantage.

- Je ne sais pas qui est le père du bébé Edward.. C'était à ce stupide bal masqué de Seattle il y a un peu plus de huit mois.. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle.. Je me souviens juste qu'il était grand, brun avec des yeux verts. Je suis une traînée, pleurnichais-je.

- Bella non ne dis pas ça.. Moi aussi j'ai été à ce bal masqué.. Et je me suis tapé une fille aussi.. C'était une petite blonde avec de grands yeux chocolats..

J'hurlais de douleur suite à une contraction puis Edward me dit qu'à la prochaine il faudrait que je pousse. Je soufflais et hochais la tête. Je repensais aux mots d'Edward.

- Une blonde ?!

Une nouvelle contraction me terrassait et je poussais aussi fort que je le pouvais comme me l'avait dit Edward.

- C'est bien Bella, dit-il, continues comme ça, c'est génial !

- Réponds moi Edward. Tu as dis que c'était une blonde, dis moi comment elle était !

- Bella vraiment je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le moment approprié pour parler de mes conquêtes...

Je criais sous la douleur et poussais pendant qu'une nouvelle contraction arrivait.

- Edward parles !

- C'est très bien Bella continues comme ça.

- Edward !

- Très bien d'accord ! C'était une petite blonde qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle avait un magnifique loup en velours noir qui mettait ses grands yeux marrons en valeur. Elle portait une robe bustier bleue nuit légèrement pailletée et des talons.

Je poussais de toute mes forces puis m'effondrais sur le bureau.

- Edward je vais pas y arriver.. Je suis si fatiguée..

- Non Bella. Encore un petit peu de force, tu peux le faire je suis avec toi. Mets au monde ton bébé.

- Alice aurait du être avec moi pour ça. Elle m'avait promis d'être là pour l'accouchement. Edward..

- Elle ne peut pas être là mais je suis certaine qu'elle sera vraiment heureuse quand tu l'appelleras pour lui dire.

Ses encouragements me motivèrent et je poussais autant que je le pouvais alors qu'Edward poussait des cris de joies.

- Oui Bella ! C'est parfait, arrêtes de pousser maintenant. Il faut que je sorte ses épaules.

Quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis les pleurs d'un bébé. Je relevais alors le buste et regardais Edward qui portait dans ses bras mon bébé. Il coupa le cordon avec des ciseaux qui venaient probablement de mon bureau et enroula mon bébé dans une couverture qu'il avait ramené un peu plus tôt.

- C'est une très jolie petite fille Bella.

Il mit mon enfant sur mon ventre et je regardais ce petit-être si fragile. Les larmes brouillèrent ma vue sous l'émotion et je serrais mon bébé contre moi. Je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner, elle semblait tellement attendre de moi.. C'était le plus beau bébé du monde. C'était mon bébé. Je berçais ma fille contre moi et fermais les yeux profitant de cette nouvelle sensation.

- Merci Edward.. Murmurais-je. Mais.. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.. C'est certainement ta fille.. Je.. J'étais blonde lors du bal masqué.. J'ai emprunté une perruque à Alice puisque après tout s'était un bal masqué donc quitte à ne pas me reconnaître j'ai joué le jeu à fond..

Il resta silencieux, m'observant. Et brusquement la lumière revint. Edward sortit de la pièce faire je ne sais quoi.

Je tournais la tête vers ma fille qui me regardait avec ses petits yeux. Je caressais sa joue et embrassais son front.

- C'était sûrement ton père mon petit cœur.. Regardes le bien c'est peut être la dernière fois que tu le vois..

J'avais murmuré ses paroles mais Edward était revenu.

- Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'elle me voit Bella. Je serai là à chaque nouvelle étape de sa vie. C'est mon bébé aussi.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je fermais les yeux soulagée.

- Une ambulance va arriver bientôt pour prendre soin de vous..

Je levais les yeux vers lui, serrant ma fille contre moi.

- Tu vas rester avec nous pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr Bella, je resterai dans ta vie quoi qu'il arrive maintenant. Dans vos vies. _Nous sommes une famille maintenant._

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus. J'ai en tout cas pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas ! **


	2. PDV Edward

**Bonjour à tous ! Je voulais déjà vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à "Nous sommes une famille maintenant". Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas totalement cerné le personnage d'Edward. C'est pourquoi j'ai écrit le PDV d'Edward. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le PDV de Bella. Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer je ne fais que jouer avec.**

**Je voulais aussi remercier les personnes ayant posté des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.**

**Marie : Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils. Ils me permettront de m'améliorer pour mes prochaines écritures. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions.**

**Diana : Merci beaucoup :)**

**Marine : Je sais mais je n'ai jamais assez d'imagination pour une fiction complète. Alors j'ai préféré en faire un OS. Peut-être qu'il y aura d'autres petits chapitres qui montreront des moments de vie, je ne sais pas trop encore. En tout cas merci pour ta review. **

**Daisy : Merci :)**

* * *

Mes yeux étaient plongés dans le regard le plus marron et le plus doux qu'il m'ait été permis de voir, il ressemblait en tout point à celui de Bella. Cette femme était presque parfaite, une petite blonde avec ce regard qui me rendait fou, si ses cheveux avaient été bruns cette femme aurait été le portrait craché de Bella. Elle semblait sûre d'elle et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son corps. Je fus pris d'une irrésistible envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je fis. Alors que mes mains glissèrent sur ses hanches pour la serrer contre moi, mon visage se rapprocha du sien. Je sentais son souffle chaud frapper mon visage. Et puis ses lèvres vinrent enfin se poser sur les miennes. Je fermais les yeux et raffermis ma prise autour de ses hanches, profitant de la douce chaleur qui se diffusait dans mon corps. Je l'embrassais avec une infinie douceur pendant que ses mains se glissaient dans mes cheveux. Mais bien vite le baiser se fit plus enflammer et ma langue força le barrage de ses lèvres. Je la plaquais contre le mur qui se trouvait juste derrière elle alors que ma langue s'amusait avec les siennes. Elle enroula une de ses jambes autour de ma taille et je plaçais mes mains sous ses fesses pour qu'elle se colle complètement à moi. Elle gémissement sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit mon érection contre sa cuisse. C'était sûrement le son le plus excitant au monde.

- Bella, j'ai très envie de toi. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça... Murmurais-je au creux de son oreille.

Elle ne répondit rien et se mit à lécher ma joue avec sa petite langue râpeuse. _Attendez, quoi !_ J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et réalisais que je me trouvais dans mon lit et que ce n'était pas Bella qui était en train de me lécher la joue, Dieu merci, c'était seulement mon chien, Jack, qui était grimpé dans mon lit. Je le regardais en soupirant.

- Dégage Jack ! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

Je tournais la tête vers mon réveil et vis qu'il affichait à peine sept heures. Je savais pertinemment que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir après ce rêve que je venais de faire. Encore. Cela faisait près de huit mois que je le faisais encore et encore. Après le bal masqué de Seattle j'avais couché avec une blonde qui avaient des yeux marrons magnifiques. Je m'étais en fait rendu compte que si j'avais fait ça c'était uniquement parce que ses yeux me rappelaient ceux de Bella.

Bella était devenue mon rêve éveillé depuis près d'un an maintenant. Elle travaillait pour moi depuis plus longtemps que sa mais je n'avais ouvert les yeux sur la femme qu'elle était que depuis un an. J'avais tenté tellement de fois de l'inviter à boire un verre, d'aller manger un morceau ou même d'aller au cinéma, mais je m'étais dégonflé à chaque fois. Comme un ado, je ne savais pas quel comportement adopter quand elle était là. C'est pourquoi je me montrais comme un parfait connard avec elle. Elle avait semblé blessée plus d'une fois après mes remarques mais c'est surtout quand elle m'avait annoncé ça grossesse que j'avais vraiment réagi de la pire manière qu'il soit.

_**Flash-back**_

- Isabella dans mon bureau maintenant ! Hurlais-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais hurlé comme un con mais j'avais besoin de la voir. Cela faisait plus de deux jours que j'étais parti en réunion à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de Seattle et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la voir depuis que j'étais rentré. J'avais désespérément besoin de savoir comment elle allait.

J'entendis la porte qui séparait nos bureaux s'ouvrir, je levais alors la tête et découvris alors Bella dans un état inquiétant. Sa peau habituellement rosée était blanche comme un linge, ses traits étaient tirés, d'épaisses cernes violettes soulignaient son regard et ses cheveux bruns étaient hors de son chignon.

- Oui monsieur Cullen ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui reflétait sa fatigue.

Mais au lieu de lui demandait comment elle allait je me comportais en parfait connard et lui criais de nouveau dessus.

- Arrêtez avec ce ton condescendant Swan !

Je me giflais mentalement, j'étais en tel abruti que je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi Bella travaillait encore pour moi. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers elle pour m'excuser de mon comportement. Elle avait la tête baissée mais j'avais pu apercevoir son regard et elle semblait au bord des larmes. J'étais à moins d'un mètre d'elle lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et se précipita sur ma poubelle. Je la regardais choqué alors qu'elle vomissait dans ma poubelle. Elle se redressa et essuya sa bouche du revers de la main. Elle était plus que malade et venait tout de même travailler, pensait-elle que j'allais la virer parce qu'elle était malade ? Étais-je aussi con ? Certainement, vu comment j'agissais avec elle. Je me sentis en colère contre moi même et tentais de m'approcher d'elle mais elle m'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Seulement ce n'était pas sorti de ma bouche avec le ton inquiet et doux que j'espérais entendre mais d'un ton blessant et violent. Je vis les émotions de Bella traverser son regard puis ses joues rougirent.

- Ce qu'il m'arrive c'est que je suis enceinte espèce de crétin !

Elle m'avait jeté ça à la figure. Et ça m'avait d'abord mis en colère qu'elle me hurle dessus comme ça, mais après tout je faisais la même chose avec elle depuis deux mois. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que j'ai réalisé ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle était _enceinte_. J'étais dépité et je m'appuyais contre mon bureau afin de ne pas m'écrouler au sol sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Bella était enceinte. _Ma_ Bella... Ce n'était pas ma Bella en fait, c'était la Bella d'un autre. Je la regardais, blessé, le cœur certainement en miettes. Voyant que je ne disais rien elle sortit de mon bureau d'un pas pressé et mal assuré. Seulement j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir des larmes rouler sur son visage. Mon cœur s'était serré à cette vision. Je l'avais fait pleurer... Je me redressais finalement et allais fermer la porte de mon bureau afin d'avoir un peu de répit. Je retournais m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil en cuir et posais mes coudes sur mon bureau, ma tête reposant dans mes mains. Quel idiot ! J'avais aussitôt sorti un petit carton sur lequel j'écrivis quelques mots : « Je suis désolé de ma réaction mademoiselle Swan, vous allez faire une mère formidable. Vous féliciterez votre conjoint pour moi. J'espère que votre enfant sera en bonne santé. Sincèrement, Edward. ». Je regardais le morceau de carton encore et encore. La plupart des choses que j'avais écrite étaient vraies. Je savais que Bella chérirait son enfant autant que possible et j'espérais vraiment qu'il soit en bonne santé. Mais les mots qui avaient fini d'écraser mon cœur furent : « Vous féliciterez votre conjoint pour moi. » J'étais ensuite allé scotcher le carton sur son ordinateur.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Je sortis de mes pensées et allais me doucher. Une douche bien froide serait de rigueur avec le rêve que j'avais fais. Elle ne dura donc pas bien longtemps et j'en sortis rapidement pour m'habiller. Je mis mon costume Armani noir accompagné d'une chemise blanche. Je tentais de dompter ma crinière mais j'abandonnais rapidement comprenant qu'une fois de plus ça serait impossible. Je sortis de mon appartement pour balader Jack quelques minutes puis je me rendis au bureau. Le temps était vraiment affreux, le ciel était couvert de nuages gris. J'entrais rapidement dans l'immeuble qui abritait mon bureau puis je pris l'ascenseur. L'endroit était encore désert puisqu'il ne devait pas être plus de huit heures. Une fois à mon étage j'allais immédiatement m'enfermer pour ne pas avoir à croiser Jessica. Elle me courrait après depuis qu'elle travaillait ici et j'avais commis l'erreur de coucher avec elle un soir. Depuis elle ne cessait de revenir à la charge et me faisait du rentre-dedans. Mais je résistais puisque cette fille n'était vraisemblablement pas faite pour moi. Je préférais de loin les petites brunes au regard chocolat. Ce qu'elle était loin d'être.

Je retirais ma veste et remontais les manches de ma chemise jusqu'à mes coudes avant de m'installer sur le fauteuil. Je pris quelques dossiers qui traînaient sur mon bureau et vérifiais si tout était correct. J'étais tellement plongé dans la paperasse que je sursautais quand on frappa à ma porte. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure et constatais qu'il était déjà neuf heures. Ce devait donc être Bella.

- Entrez mademoiselle Swan, criais-je.

Il allait vraiment falloir que j'arrête de lui hurler dessus dès que je le pouvais. Je soupirais et passais une main dans mes cheveux avant de relever la tête vers Bella. Je la vis poser mon courrier ainsi que mon café sur le bureau mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention, préférant me concentrer sur le spectacle qui se tenait devant moi. Elle était vraiment magnifique, même avec sa grossesse elle s'habillait toujours aussi bien. Elle se pencha légèrement sur mon bureau, mettant sous mon nez sa poitrine. Bon Dieu ses seins étaient si parfaits. Ils avaient grossis en même temps que son ventre et je la trouvais encore plus désirable maintenant. Elle se racla la gorge et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine ce qui ne fit que la dévoiler d'avantage. Mon regard ne pu se détacher de cette vue.

- Vous avez besoin d'autres choses monsieur Cullen ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix vraiment trop sexy pour ma santé.

Je ne répondis rien me contentant de l'observer. Elle se retourna pour partir et je pus alors observer ses fesses parfaitement moulées dans sa jupe.

- Putain elle va me tuer, grognais-je.

Je baissais alors les yeux vers mon pantalon et remarquais la bosse qui s'était formée dans celui-ci. Bella me rendait déjà dingue avant lorsqu'elle portait une jupe comme celle d'aujourd'hui avec des talons. Ses jambes étaient alors interminables et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Mais je trouvais que son ventre bien arrondi la rendait encore plus adorable.

Toutefois ces pensées n'aidèrent pas vraiment à me calmer. Je me mis alors à penser à quelque chose de plus douloureux. Un autre homme profitait de Bella, avait vu son ventre grossir et avait pu poser ses mains dessus. Je savais que parfois elle avait mal et j'avais alors envie de poser mes mains sur son ventre et de le caresser doucement pour calmer le bébé. C'était une autre personne qui faisait ça.

Je soupirais, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux et me remis au travail. Je sirotais mon café en ouvrant le courrier que j'avais reçu, rien de vraiment très important. Je devais ensuite peaufiner un contrat et revoir la technique de vente puisque j'avais cet après-midi un rendez-vous important qui pourrait peut être nous faire décrocher un nouveau marché.

Je finis le tout vers treize heures et je sortais de mon bureau pour aller déjeuner. J'entendis un bout de la conversation de Bella qui parlait avec quelqu'un au téléphone.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste le bébé qui fait des siennes, dit-elle alors que sa main caressait son ventre d'un geste tendre.

Je la regardais tristement, elle devait certainement parler avec son fiancé, son mari ou son copain. J'étais tellement jaloux, j'aurais voulu qu'elle me dise ça à moi aussi et que je puisse l'aider à aller mieux.

Je sortis donc déjeuner avec Jasper, mon meilleur ami. Le temps dehors s'était encore plus couvert, on ne voyait plus le haut des buildings et le vent s'était levé. Les arbres s'agitaient vraiment beaucoup. Nous allâmes manger entre mecs dans un petit pub irlandais à quelques blocs de là. Après une bonne bière digne de ce nom nous primes du saumon fumé puis notre plat préféré depuis que nous avions eu la chance d'aller tout les deux en Irlande lors d'un voyage au lycée : la Guinness Pie. C'était vraiment délicieux et dès que nous venions ici, c'est à dire environ deux fois par mois, nous prenions ça. Nous connaissions bien la propriétaire, Maggie et nous étions devenus amis au fil du temps. C'était quelqu'un de vraiment très gentil et elle savait dès que l'un de nous mentait tellement elle nous connaissait. Après avoir pris notre repas tranquillement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie après avoir dit au revoir à Maggie. Jasper siffla un taxi dans lequel nous montâmes. Il me déposa devant le bureau avant de partir. Je marchais vers l'entrée lorsque je vis Bella qui avançait elle aussi lentement. Je vis également une énorme branche secouée par le vent et lorsqu'elle se détacha et que je ne vis pas Bella bouger je l'attrapais par les hanches et la tirais contre moi. Bon sang pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas bougé ! Elle poussa un petit cri quand la branche se fracassa au sol et elle se blottit d'avantage contre moi. J'aurais sans doute profiter encore plus de ce moment si elle ne m'avait pas fait la peur de ma vie quelques secondes avant.

- Bella ? Bella est-ce que ça va, demandais-je doucement.

Bella se retourna et recula en découvrant mon visage. Elle avait d'ailleurs failli tomber encore une fois mais je la rattrapais juste à temps et la serrais contre moi. Je posais ma main sur sa joue pour voir si elle allait bien mais elle semblait à des kilomètres d'ici. Je l'appelais donc de nouveau mais elle ne répondait pas, alors sans réfléchir deux secondes de plus je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassais avec douceur. Cette sensation était vraiment délicieuse. Bella ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes puis elle se recula et me gifla. Ouch, ça faisait mal... Surtout à mon amour propre.

- Non mais ça va pas, hurla-t-elle. Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez !

Puis elle rentra dans l'immeuble, me laissant planté là comme un con. Il pleuvait sur moi depuis deux minutes au moins quand j'attrapais l'ascenseur. Je me dirigeais dans mon bureau, tel un robot, ne jetant pas même un regard à Bella alors que je mourrais d'envie de voir comment elle allait. Je retirais ma veste et soufflais en m'appuyant sur la porte. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse avant que monsieur Johnson arrive pour le contrat de cet après-midi. Je retournais à mon bureau pour relire rapidement les notes que j'avais faite. Il fallait que j'oublie Bella au moins pour ce rendez-vous.

Quelques minutes plus tard mon client arriva et je le fis entrer. Nous passâmes l'après-midi à parler des différentes offres que je pouvais lui proposer et quand il en choisit enfin une nous posâmes les bases de l'accord. Finalement le rendez-vous ce passa encore mieux que ce que j'avais prévu et il me quitta en disant qu'il reviendrait dès la semaine prochaine pour signer ce contrat. Il n'y avait donc pas de temps à perdre puisque nous étions vendredi. Il était presque dix-huit heures et j'imaginais que Bella était en train de ranger ses affaires mais j'avais besoin d'elle pour ce contrat. Je me vêtis alors de mon costume de connard et appuyais sur l'interphone.

- Vous ne partez pas tant que vous n'avez pas terminé le rapport Johnson. Je le veux sur mon bureau ce soir.

Puis je coupais la communication sans plus de cérémonie. Quelques minutes après j'entendis un cri et ni une ni deux je bondissais de mon siège pour aller retrouver Bella. Je savais que nous étions seuls à l'étage puisque tout le monde devait être parti. Je me demandais donc ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour qu'elle pousse un cri. Je la retrouvais dans la salle de la photocopieuse, appuyée sur celle-ci et se tenant le ventre. Elle devait avoir eu mal. Je me sentis mal pour elle. Je fermais alors la porte et Bella se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, demandais-je.

Cette fois ma voix fût douce et je m'en félicitais. Cependant Bella ne dit pas un mot. Je m'approchais alors lentement d'elle et tendis les mains vers son ventre avant de les poser dessus. Je la sentis frémir contre moi mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, profitant de la sensation incroyable de sentir la peau tendue du ventre de Bella sous mes doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Murmura-t-elle.

Je vins alors poser un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise. Puis je commençais à caresser son ventre. Je sentais le bébé remuer sous mes mains mais il se calma rapidement et j'en fus ravi. Quand je relevais la tête vers Bella je la vis en train de pleurer. J'ouvrais grand la bouche puis la refermais aussitôt. Je glissais ma main sur sa joue pour effacer les traces de ses larmes. Je la regardais plutôt inquiet. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle pleurait, je ne pouvais pourtant pas lui avoir fait mal, j'avais bien pris soin de faire très attention à chacun de mes gestes. J'avançais lentement vers elle alors qu'elle reculait. Je souriais en coin et elle finit par se retrouver collée à la photocopieuse.

J'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser maintenant et ça peut importe ce qu'il se passerait. Je vins alors poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement. Je m'attendais à ce que Bella me gifle encore une fois mais elle ne le fit pas, bien au contraire. Elle répondit à mon baiser avec ardeur pendant que mes mains se posaient sur ses hanches. Elle glissa sa main sur ma nuque, m'arrachant un long frisson, puis elle les passa dans mes cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus. Agréablement surpris par ces gestes je glissais lentement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure afin qu'elle me laisse accéder à sa langue. Ce qu'elle fit, je laissais alors sa langue entamer une danse sensuelle avec la mienne. Nous nous séparâmes finalement pour reprendre notre souffle. La vision de Bella les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et le souffle court était vraiment une image très érotique. Je nichais alors ma tête dans son cou et me mis à le couvrir de baisers. J'en profitais pour humer son odeur de freesias qui me plaisait tant. Elle frissonna de nouveau et murmura.

- Edward...

- Shhh, dis-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Je repartis ensuite à mon exploration de son cou puis je vins l'embrasser derrière l'oreille. Elle poussa un petit soupir de contentement et je souriais.

Je la déshabillais alors lentement puis lui fis tendrement l'amour. Dégustant chaque parcelle de son corps et profitant des sensations qu'elle me procurait. J'eus certainement le plus bel orgasme de ma vie avec elle.

Elle était là, assise sur moi, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule alors que je souriais comme un crétin. Je caressais doucement son dos, mes doigts suivant le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Bella. Murmurais-je, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

Elle leva alors la tête vers moi les yeux emplis de doute. Mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et de formuler tout haut ses craintes. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et l'embrassais tendrement.

- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. Continuais-je.

Elle hocha la tête et se releva lentement alors que je l'aidais. Je l'observais en souriant et l'aidais à se rhabiller puisqu'elle n'y arriverait certainement pas toute seule maintenant. J'embrassais en même temps chaque parcelle de ma peau. Elle m'aida ensuite à reboutonner ma chemise et je trouvais ça vraiment très sexy. Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles j'embrassais Bella autant que je le pouvais, ayant peur que si nous quittions cette pièce elle reviendrait à la raison et regretterait aussitôt je profitais au maximum du temps que j'avais avec elle.

Je pris ensuite sa main et sortis de la pièce, vraiment anxieux quant à la suite des événements. Lorsque je regardais par la fenêtre je me figeais d'horreur. Le ciel était noir et le vent emportait tout sur son passage. Les arbres du parc voisin bougeaient énormément, on aurait dit qu'ils allaient se déraciner d'un moment à un autre. Je sentis la main de Bella se resserrer autour de la mienne. Je caressais lentement sa main afin de la rassurer un peu. Mais brusquement un énorme coup de tonnerre brisa le silence suivit d'un éclair qui fendit le ciel. A peine une seconde après toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, pas seulement dans notre immeuble mais aussi dans toute la ville. Nous vîmes chaque building s'éteindre l'un après l'autre. Cela n'augurait rien de bon...

Je rapprochais Bella de moi, elle ne semblait pas vraiment rassurée par cela. Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules et caressais son bras.

- Bella, on va devoir prendre les escaliers, l'ascenseur ne fonctionne plus.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et malgré la pénombre je distinguais la peur dans ses yeux.

- Edward... Je vais pas réussir...Je peux pas descendre dix étages...

Je la regardais et caressais sa joue. Elle semblait être dans un état de détresse et tout cela était de ma faute, si je ne lui avais pas sauté dessus et agis comme un con elle serait tranquillement chez elle, emmitouflée dans une énorme couverture.

- Je te porterai, lui dis-je alors.

Elle hocha la tête et se mit à marcher vers la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Je la suivais, ne la lâchant jamais. J'avais vraiment besoin de son contact. J'allais ouvrir la porte des escaliers lorsque j'entendis un bruit étrange, comme quand on verse brusquement de l'eau par terre. Je me tournais alors vers Bella qui ne bougeait plus.

- Bella ? Bella est-ce que tout va bien ? Demandais-je un peu paniqué.

- Oh merde.. Edward j'ai perdu les eaux ! Edward mon bébé arrive !

Je me figeais et me tendis. Merde ! Il fallait vite que je sorte Bella de là et qu'elle aille à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Sa main se crispa sur la mienne. Putain, elle aussi avait peur. Je devais la rassurer.

- Bella. Bella regardes moi. Ça va bien se passer, je vais appeler une ambulance et tu vas aller à l'hôpital.

Je lâchais sa main et me dirigeais aussi vite que je pus vers son bureau. J'attrapais son téléphone mais il n'y avait aucune tonalité. Je grognais et sortis mon portable. Je composais le numéro des urgences mais ça sonnait occupé. En même temps ça devait être un sacré bordel en ville. Toute le monde devait être scotché à son téléphone.

- Edward qu'est-ce qui... Aaaah !

J'allais aussitôt vers Bella et posais mes mains sur ses joues alors que les siennes étaient posées sur son ventre.

- Écoutes Bella, le fixe ne marche plus puisqu'il n'y a plus d'électricité et le réseau portable est saturé.

Elle prit mes mains et les serra aussi fort que possible entre les siennes. Bordel elle avait de la forme. Je ne sentais presque plus mes doigts.

- Edward qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que...

Elle serra les dents. Elle avait une nouvelle contraction. Bordel, je n'aurais jamais le temps de l'emmener jusqu'à l'hôpital. Et si jamais elle devait accoucher dehors... Oh non son bébé ne pouvait pas naître dans de telles conditions.

- Nom de Dieu.. Est-ce que ça veut dire que..

Je la coupais.

- Oui Bella... Tu vas devoir accoucher ici.

Elle secoua la tête et serra encore mes mains.

- Mais Edward je peux pas... J'en suis qu'à huit mois c'est trop tôt ! Mon bébé... Mon bébé ne peut pas naître ici..

Je la vis pleurer et ça me brisa le cœur. Elle avait besoin de soutien et d'être rassuré. Je la pris alors dans mes bras et l'emmenais dans mon bureau. Je la tenais d'un bras et je poussais tout ce qu'il y avait sur mon bureau, de l'autre. Je posais ensuite Bella tout en douceur. Elle me regarda paniquée.

- Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bella tu vas accoucher ici que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis ton bébé ne va pas s'en sortir alors tu vas bien écouter ce que je dis.

Je la vis pleurer encore plus. Merde, Edward ne recommence pas à faire le con. Puis Bella leva les yeux vers moi.

- Mais est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça au moins... Demanda-t-elle

- J'ai fait un an de médecine avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas fait pour moi. Et puis j'ai fondé Cullen Corporation.

En fait si j'avais fait médecine c'était parce que mon père était médecin et que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais j'avais vite su que la médecine n'était pas faite pour moi et j'avais changé de voie. Le commerce semblait être quelque chose de vraiment intéressant. J'avais obtenu mon master et fondé la société. Alors pour répondre à la question de Bella non je n'avais jamais fait accouché personne mais j'avais déjà vu un accouchement lors d'un de mes cours. C'était une vidéo mais le médecin nous avait vraiment bien expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ça, elle était déjà suffisamment stressée comme ça.

Elle hocha la tête et je sortis quelques bougies de mon tiroir. J'en avais toujours quelques unes pour dépanner en cas de coupure d'électricité. Je sortis ensuite une lampe torche et tentais de l'accrocher comme je le pus à ma lampe de bureau afin que je n'ai pas à la tenir pendant que j'aiderai Bella à mettre au monde son bébé.

Je regardai ma belle brune qui soufflait lentement afin de pouvoir mieux affronter la prochaine contraction. Je lui enlevais sa jupe ainsi que ses collants et sa culotte. J'étais vraiment gêné de faire ça alors que nous avions faire l'amour quelques minutes auparavant mais il le fallait. J'observais donc son vagin pour savoir si le bébé allait arriver parmi nous bientôt. Mais Bella n'était pas encore assez dilatée.

- Bella.. Il va falloir patienter encore quelques secondes, tu n'es pas assez dilatée mais presque. Alors je vais aller chercher quelques petites choses pour m'occuper du bébé quand il sera là. Tu ne bouges pas et tu respires d'accord. Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux.

J'allais embrasser son front puis sortis du bureau. Je soufflais moi aussi et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux. Je trouvais rapidement des ciseaux ainsi qu'une couverture propre. J'allais vite me laver les mains et lavais les ciseaux aussi bien que je le pouvais. J'entendais Bella hurler alors qu'elle fut prise d'une nouvelle contraction et je frémis rien qu'en pensant à la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Je retournais ensuite dans mon bureau et vis Bella, toute transpirante. J'embrassais son front pour lui donner un peu de courage pour la suite. Je retournais entre ses jambes pour pouvoir voir si les choses avaient avancées ou non.

- Bon Bella le bébé sera là d'ici quelques minutes. Donc dès qu'une contraction arrivera il faudra que tu pousses aussi fort que possible d'accord.

J'attrapais sa main et la serrais pour lui donner du courage.

- Je.. Je sais que tu aurais aimé faire ça à l'hôpital avec une péridurale un vrai médecin et ton copain mais là.. Ça va pas être possible.

Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus et je me sentis coupable de l'enfoncer alors qu'elle était suffisamment paniquée comme ça.

- Je ne sais pas qui est le père du bébé Edward.. C'était à ce stupide bal masqué de Seattle il y a un peu plus de huit mois.. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle.. Je me souviens juste qu'il était grand, brun avec des yeux verts. Je suis une traînée. Dit-elle.

Je fus transportée de joie. Bella n'avait pas de petit copain qui l'attendait chez elle. Mais d'un autre côté de fus attristé de la nouvelle. Elle avait du vivre sa grossesse seule avec personne avec qui parler. Je décidais alors de la rassurer un peu.

- Bella non ne dis pas ça.. Moi aussi j'ai été à ce bal masqué.. Et je me suis tapé une fille aussi.. C'était une petite blonde avec de grands yeux chocolats..

Elle cria de douleur et je serrais sa main dans la mienne, lui expliquant qu'à la prochaine il faudrait qu'elle pousse pour faire sortir son bébé. Elle reprit sa respiration et hocha la tête pour me dire qu'elle avait bien compris.

- Une blonde ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer puisqu'une nouvelle contraction la prenait. Elle se mit alors à pousser.

- C'est bien Bella continues comme ça, c'est génial ! L'encourageais-je.

- Réponds moi Edward. Tu as dit que c'était une blonde, dis moi comment elle était !

- Bella vraiment je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le moment approprié pour parler de mes conquêtes...

Elle se remit à pousser lorsque la contraction suivante arriva.

- Edward parles !

- C'est très bien Bella continues comme ça.

- Edward !

- Très bien d'accord ! C'était une petite blonde qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle avait un magnifique loup en velours noir qui mettait ses grands yeux marrons en valeur. Elle portait une robe bustier bleue nuit légèrement pailletée et des talons. Débitais-je en haussant les épaules. La tête du bébé de Bella était presque sortie mais il fallait qu'elle continue. Mais elle semblait à bout de force et se laissa tomber sur le bureau.

- Edward je vais pas y arriver.. Je suis si fatiguée..

- Non Bella. Encore un petit peu de force, tu peux le faire je suis avec toi. Mets au monde ton bébé.

- Alice aurait du être avec moi pour ça. Elle m'avait promis d'être là pour l'accouchement. Edward..

- Elle ne peut pas être là mais je suis certaine qu'elle sera vraiment heureuse quand tu l'appelleras pour lui dire.

Elle se redressa alors et poussa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Je l'encourageais et lâchais des petits cris de joie.

- Oui Bella ! C'est parfait, arrêtes de pousser maintenant. Il faut que je sorte ses épaules.

Et c'est ce que je fis. J'attrapais le bébé et le sortis entièrement de Bella. Je coupais le cordon ombilical avec les ciseaux que j'avais pris dans le bureau de Bella. J'espérais juste que ça ne s'infecterait pas. Je vis ensuite un nœud et mis le bébé dans unr couverture avant de l'essuyer un peu. La petite fille que je tenais dans mes bras se mit à pleurer et je fus soulagé qu'elle le fasse parce que je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'elle se mette à respirer.

Bella se redressa lentement et me regarda moi puis son bébé.

- C'est une très jolie petite fille Bella. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je la posais doucement contre elle et terminais le travail avec Bella. Je la vis regarder sa fille avec tout l'amour du monde. Je me levais doucement et j'allais quitter la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité lorsque Bella m'interpella.

- Merci Edward.. Murmura Bella. Mais.. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.. C'est certainement ta fille.. Je.. J'étais blonde lors du bal masqué.. J'ai emprunté une perruque à Alice puisque après tout s'était un bal masqué donc quitte à ne pas me reconnaître j'ai joué le jeu à fond..

Je regardais Bella sans voix. Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Cette fille ne ressemblait en rien à Bella mis à part ses yeux. Et peut être ce petit grain de beauté sur la joue.. Merde... J'avais couché avec Bella.. Mais nous nous étions protégés et...

La lumière revint et coupa court à mes réflexions. Je sortis de mon bureau. J'avais besoin d'air et de réfléchir. Putain ça ne pouvait pas être possible... J'appelais rapidement une ambulance pour qu'ils viennent chercher Bella et sa fille. Ma fille ? Mais je ne voulais pas être papa. J'avais déjà eu tellement de mal à m'avouer que j'étais amoureux de Bella. Dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais fourré ? Je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de m'occuper d'un bébé. Je ne savais pas comment le faire. Mais est-ce que ça valait le coup ? Est-ce que j'étais prêt à avoir un bébé pour pouvoir être avec Bella ? Je rentrais dans le bureau et trouvais Bella en train de parler à sa fille.

- - C'était sûrement ton père mon petit cœur.. Regardes le bien c'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu le vois.. Disait-elle.

Je regardais la petite qui se trouvait dans les bras de Bella. Putain je ne pouvais décemment pas l'abandonner. Ni elle ni Bella. J'étais déjà bien trop amoureux d'elle. Et oui je pouvais clairement devenir papa pour elle. J'aurai été capable de tout faire pour elle. Je m'approchais alors lentement et Bella tourna la tête vers moi.

- Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'elle me voit Bella. Je serai là à chaque nouvelle étape de sa vie. C'est mon bébé aussi.

Je la pris dans mes bras en faisant attention au petit-bout qui était dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et je les berçais.

- Une ambulance va arriver bientôt pour prendre soin de vous.. Murmurais-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit tendrement alors qu'elle tenait sa fille, non notre fille, dans ses bras.

- Tu vas rester avec nous pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr Bella, je resterai dans ta vie quoi qu'il arrive maintenant. Dans vos vies. _On est une famille maintenant._

* * *

**Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas.**

**Comme je le disais à Marine, je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour une fiction complète mais je posterai peut-être des petits morceaux de vie.**

**Merci beaucoup à vous de me lire & Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**


End file.
